


赫海 美人與酒都是我的

by Moonlight0404



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight0404/pseuds/Moonlight0404





	赫海 美人與酒都是我的

現實向/SMUT/OCC預警  
時間是韓國時間噢 

 

AM 05:35

李東海輸入完秘密進入家門，當關上門的那刻，落入了某人的懷抱。  
‘呀，幹嘛呀，你一直在門口等我嗎’ 李東海回抱

‘嘛，我想你了呀，李東嘿，你不想我嗎’ 臉依靠在李東海的脖子旁邊，用力的吸著李東海身上的味道

‘想想想，當然想你了，李赫宰，但我們明明早上才一起吃飯，而且我們明明一起睡覺的’ 李東海想推開李赫宰，李赫宰不讓 ‘我要脫鞋子，放開我’

‘不放，東嘿是我的，死都不放’ 

‘呀，李赫宰，很熱耶！放開我’ 用力的推開李赫宰，李東海拖鞋後走到了沙發，把外套圍巾都脫了下來，轉頭，便看到李赫宰一個人曲著腳坐在電視機前面

‘赫～你在幹嘛啊，你這樣這樣好像特哥呀’ 想起拍我同的時候，因為藝聲不穿自己買衣服而可憐巴巴的李赫宰，李東海不經嘴角上揚

‘哼，李東嘿推開我，李東嘿不愛我了’ 李赫宰不斷的重複這兩句話

‘赫呀，你怎麼又喝酒了，真的是酒鬼’ 李東海將垂於眼前的一縷頭髮收到了耳後，轉過身走向廚房，洗手，打開櫃子拿出杯子之後便走向了冰箱，拿出冰水，倒水，關門

‘哼，東嘿推開我，東嘿不理我，東嘿還說我是酒鬼，東嘿不愛我了’ 只見坐在地上的李赫宰，手臂圈著自己的腿，一邊板著手指指證李東海的總總罪行

‘東嘿還把我丟在家裡，打扮的漂漂亮亮的去找朋友，還這麼晚回來，壞傢伙(나쁜 새끼)，李東嘿最討厭了’ 李赫宰瞪著李東海 撇了撇嘴

‘你不也跟朋友喝酒去了嗎，乖，喝水’ 李東海拉過李赫宰的手，把杯子放在他手上，自己也隨著他坐在地板上

‘哼，那還不是因為你出門了，我無聊嘛’ 李赫宰乖乖的把水喝完

‘幼稚’ 李東海見李赫宰喝完，便拿過了杯子，起身回到了廚房，洗杯子，把杯子歸位，然後回去找李赫宰 

‘又說我幼稚，李東嘿你是不是不愛我了’ 只見李赫宰又手臂圈著雙腿，自怨自艾

‘赫啊’ 

‘哼’ 李赫宰瞪李東海一眼，本來正對著廚房坐著的李赫宰，以目前的姿勢，靠著他靈活的腳趾頭跟屁股，轉了個圈背對李東海

‘我們赫真壞，又懟欸噗了’  
沒有反應

‘赫啊’  
沒有回應

‘呀！李赫宰’  
哼了一聲

李東海嘆了一口氣，往李赫宰身後走去，蹲下  
‘親愛的(자기야)’ 李東海的唇在李赫宰耳邊說著

‘我想洗澡了，你要跟我一起洗嗎，老公’ 李東海舔了一口李赫宰的耳朵

不等李赫宰回應，李東海站了起來，輕笑，李赫宰的兩隻耳朵瞬間發紅

‘西吧’ 李赫宰迅速的轉身，伸手抓住了李東海的手，並且更用力的往下拉

沒有預期到李赫宰下拉的力道，李東海就這麼被李赫宰拉到了他的身上

‘我硬了’ 李赫宰擺動著他的鼠蹊部往上頂了頂  
‘李東海你要負責’

李東海伸出了舌頭沿著唇舔了一圈  
‘好’ 他露出了貓咪微笑

AM 6:00

‘赫...啊、嗯...好深，嗯啊’ 李東海俯臥在李赫宰身上，他的下身含著李赫宰的碩大，他因為李赫宰不斷的抽插而止不住的呻吟

‘噓...東嘿啊，別出聲’ 本來扶著李東海腰的李赫宰移開了雙手並停止了下身抽插的動作，拿起了床頭的手機

‘赫、不要停..啊’ 李東海下身因突然中斷的抽插感到難耐 ’你在做什麼‘ 李東海從李赫宰身上坐了起來，抬頭一看李赫宰居然拿起來手機

‘自拍！’ 李赫宰對著李東海笑了笑  
‘東嘿啊，我要開放送了，所以不要出聲噢’ 李赫宰壞笑 ‘出聲也沒關係，這樣大家就知道你是我的了’

‘...’ 李東海突然有種想掐死李赫宰的衝動  
他看見李赫宰一直拿著手機懟這自己的臉，忽近忽遠的,一片黑暗之中是要拍什麼啦！李東海翻了個白眼 

看著李赫宰的臉映照著手機螢幕的光，李東海露出了不同於以往的貓咪微笑，惡作劇的想法油然而生

他俯下身，含住了李赫宰的乳尖  
‘你再直播啊再拍啊，你個變態’ 李東海心想。  
他看見李赫宰的手抖了一下  
李東海笑了，覺得李赫宰反應很有趣的李東海，收縮了下身，腰自顧自的扭了起來

‘嗯..啊嗯...’ 因為再度來襲的快感，李東海不小心發出了聲音,他驚恐的抬起頭，卻發現李赫宰好像還在放送？他拉了拉李赫宰的手臂，示意李赫宰停止放送，沒想到李赫宰非但沒有停止放送，反倒是隨著李東海的頻率抽插了起來 

一想到李赫宰居然在生放送他們做的過程（雖然只拍他自己的臉）他的精神就快崩壞了，他一想到有那麼多粉絲看著李赫宰的直播，他居然還發出了聲音，那李赫宰要怎麼辦？SJ要怎麼辦？李赫宰好不容易才走出陰霾...如果又被惡言謾罵...他想著想著眼淚就掉了下來

‘嗚嗚..恩嗚..’ 李赫宰聽到了哭聲，便把手機往床邊丟去，抱住了李東海

‘東嘿啊，對不起，你別哭了，我開玩笑的，直播早就關了..你不要哭啊，哥哥會心疼’ 李赫宰撫摸著李東海的背，不斷的道歉

‘李赫宰，你這個壞傢伙..嗚嗚，我怕你就這麼毀了嗚嗚’ 李東海槌著李赫宰的胸口

‘我們東東嘿最善良了’ 李赫宰親了親李東海的唇  
‘為了補償你，我會做到你再也射不出來’ 李赫宰一個轉身，把李東海壓在身下，一個情色而深情的唇舌交纏

 

身為不睡覺的一員，金鐘雲看見了李赫宰的直播 在不久之前的剛才他還跟李赫宰在一起 李赫宰發的那條ins的時候，就在他金鐘雲的車上，而那個時候剛好到了李赫宰家的停車場

從喝酒開始就一直叨叨念念著東海怎麼越來越漂亮了，好想讓全天下的人都知道李東海是他的，可是李東海卻一直找別人玩，說的自己像個深閨怨婦一樣

‘當然，我們東海顏值擺在那裡’ 金鐘雲看著李赫宰個人就已經喝了兩瓶啤酒 ‘呀，赫宰啊，你別再喝了’

‘哥，我一定要讓大家知道，美人與酒，都是我的’

 

金鐘雲想起了李赫宰的那句發言  
喝醉又欲求不滿的李赫宰與漂亮善良的李東海，以及20秒毫無對話的全黑的放送，某種念頭就這麼浮現了

‘阿西，李赫宰這個變態’  
能還我一個從未看過這個直播的眼睛不，金鐘雲心想


End file.
